Character Idea/Jamaica/Purple-Dragoon
Appearance: Jamaica has long, dark coloured dreadlocks with a goatee, One of his dreads has beads in Rasta colour. Furthermore he has a dark tinted skin, big cheekbones and brown eyes. If Jamaica uses his power, he will grow in size a bit again, wearing a golden peace necklace with a Rasta coloured swimming pants. nothing much will change about his face, except that he will light his weed with a Rasta coloured lighter, which he will throw at you (He can only do that once) and you will become unconscious if you got hit with it. After that he will keep on smoking until he makes contact with the ball. Until then once in the 4 seconds he will exhale the smoke, which makes you not only unconscious when standing to close to him, you will also get pushed back to your own goal. Furthermore he will put on his Rasta coloured head. Power shots: Iron Lion in Zion Shot (Air shot): Jamaica will suddenly whistle as soon as he makes contact with the ball. Then a giant lion will appear in the arena. Jamaica will jump on his lion, to run with the ball towards the opposite goal. The ball will end up in the top of the goal, but if the opponent is able to counter this power shot, he/she will jump on the lion and uses him the same way, but then against Jamaica. If the opponent simply jump high, then he will get eaten by the lion, and the opponent will disappear for 4 seconds. (This shot is a bit similar to Hungary’s counter attack) Guitar Solo Shot (Ground shot): After making contact with the ball on the ground, he will suddenly grabs his guitar and sprints towards the opposite goal. He will smash his opponent, if he/she stands in his way. He will hit 3 times with his guitar and the fourth time he will smack his opponent so hard that he/she will fly sky high diagonal to his side of the arena, resulting in a large bang(kind of similar with the ground shot of Hong Kong). This will give Jamaica also 4 seconds to score with an open goal until the opponent respawns in his/her goal. The size of the ball will be a bit bigger. If the opponent is able to counter, he/she will grab the guitar of Jamaica and he/she will do the same as he would have done to the opponent. Counterattack: 'As soon as Jamaica counters, he will throw a giant djembe straight to the opponent’s goal. Different from many other counterattacks, is that the size of the ball in this attack will be as large as Italy’s power shot, which makes Jamaica’s counterattack very powerful, however if you jump too high the ball will hit. Countering this shot, and the same effect will happen, but this time against Jamaica. '''' '''Unlock Requirement: Win the major league without moving a muscle, so do not press left or right. You are also not allowed to dash. You are allowed to jump/kick/get hurt/use power, however you have to stay in the exact same spot during every match. The reason of this, is becease chilling is a big value for many poeple in jamaica. You can also buy him with points: around 7.000.000. Trivia: * Jamaica was a home to the famous Bob Marley (The King of Raggae), so the character of Jamaica should also look like him. * Jamaica is a land where the famous Rasta is born. That is why Jamaica wears beads in one of his dreads in rasta colours. Furthermore he has a head with a lighter both in rasta colours, when he uses his power. Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Purple-Dragoon